The Quest Part I
by mrams
Summary: The Seven half-bloods of the new prophecy set out on an EPIC Quest to save the world! If you read this you wont regret it!
1. Backrounds

**Hi guys. Me and my friends wrought this story on Facebook. Okay so this first chapter is going to be about the three main characters in the sorry. i hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Matt's POV:** Running away was the hardest thing i ever did. When I was 13, I was claimed by Athena and my Dad disowned me. fore about two weeks i was on my own, before i met a guy named Luke. He said there was a place fore people like me. he said that if I where to go with him that all my troubles would go away. i would never have to listen to any one. He said that i should be mad at the gods fore what they did to me. When i told Luke he was right, that i should make the gods pay fore what they did to me. he toke me to there ship and made we swear to the leader. the Titan Kronos**. **After i pledged my life to the war i was given a room, armor, and sword. Then one day when i was practicing fighting there was an explosion on the boat. when in the panic i was it in the head and knocked out. when i woke up i was on a beach in New York, i only had fore thing on me the close on my back, a bow with a quiver, ( the quiver never runs out) and a note.

**Maya's POV:** I have bean at Camp- half blood fore about six years now, and after the war with the Titans. Life went back to normal. yeah shore there was a few things that changed. its bean four years scene my older half brother washed up on the shore of the lake. i never really think of home much. there is nothing for me there.

**Rose's POV: **Home. i want to go back. i never asked fore this to happen to me. i guess no one ever ask for the stuff that douse happen. its just its all very new to me. i wish i was not a Demi-god. i was never the most popular in school, i did not have much friends back home. i had one good freind but he died bringing me to this camp. i hope i don't make friends here it would be hard if another one died.


	2. Good and Bad news

**So the sorry is going to start now. oh yeah if you see this in the story * it means thats what they are doing and [] that mean they are thinking it.  
**

Matt: *sleeping in the Athena cabin*

Maya: *walks in* hay Matt.

Matt: *wakes up* what?

Maya: its time fore breakfast. come on.

Matt: okay.

*Matt and Maya go up to the dinging hall and get food and sit down at there table*

Maya: hay did you see the new girl?

Matt: no. why?

Maya: i think she might be a kid of Athena! *getting happy*

Matt: don't count on it.

Maya: what do you mean?

Matt: its just that every time there is a new kid at camp you think it is a kid of Athena.

Maya: i do not.

Matt: yes you do.

Chiron: *stand up* every one be quiet!

*every one looks up from there food*

Chiron: i have some good new and some bad new. the bad new is we did not find Percy yet. part of the good new is that we have a new camper.

* Every one looks around fore the new Demi-god*

Chiron: Every one be quiet. she is going to be staying in the Hermes Cabin in tell she is claimed. Rose can you please stand up?

Rose: *stands up* hi. *sits back down*

Maya: see. don't you think she can be a kid of Athena.

Matt: um... yeah i guess.

Chiron: the other good news is capture the flag is going to be tomorrow so get ready.

*every one gos back to eating*


	3. Getting a sword

**read on. i hope you guys like it.**

* * *

* After breakfast*

Chiron: Hay Matt.

Matt: yes?

Chiron: do you mind taking rose to the armory to get her a weapon and armor fore the up coming capture the flag game?

Matt: okay, shore.

Chiron: okay iw ill tell her to go meat you at the Armory when she is done with the tour.

Matt: okay *goes to the armory*

Rose:*taps Matt on the shoulder* um... are you Matt?

Matt: yeah, do Chiron send you?

Rose: yes, im rose.

Matt: okay. So what kind of weapon do you want.

Rose: i don't know?

ME: okay, then. well lets go in and see what grows on you.

Rose: um... okay *so in to the Armory*

Matt: *picks up Bow* do you like this?

Rose: no.

Me: *okay picks up a three foot sword* what about this?

Rose: yeah, i guess.

Matt:*hands her the sword* now you need armor.

Rose: what fore?

Matt: so you don't get killed.

Rose: oh...

Matt: don't worry, i hardly ever happens. *picks up armor and helmet that would fit her*

Rose: that's a lot of stuff.

Me: not really.

Rose: *takes armor* Hay do you know who might be my parent?

Me: well it depends. who was your mortal parent?

Rose: my dad.

Me: okay. well to be honest i don't know. well it would be a Goddess but...

Rose: okay, so do you know where i can us my new sword at?

Me: yeah, right down in the valley there is an arena.

Rose: okay, thank you. *leaves*


	4. Getting a cabin

**I know that the last two chapters where short. this one is going to be way longer. i hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Rose: *walks down to the arena and sees Maya*

Maya: *stabbed a dummy on the torso*

Rose: *walks up to Maya* HI, I'm Rose.

Maya: *turns around to face Rose* oh, hi I'm Maya. so did you get claimed yet?

Rose: no, i was just at the armory getting this sword.

Maya: oh... did you get to us it yet?

Rose: no not yet. that's why i came down here.

Maya: oh... here you can us this one I'm just about to go meat up with my brother at the archery rage.

Rose: who's you brother?

Maya: its Matt. from the Athena cabin.

Rose: oh, i gust saw him he helped me with getting my sword.

Maya: cool, so... are you ready fore the game tomorrow?

Rose: no, I have no idea what i am suppose to do.

Maya: well, your cabin is going to be on my team with the Ares cabin.

Rose: oh, i better get ready then. *stabs the dummy in the arm*

Maya: well i got to go meat up with Matt so see you latter.

Rose: okay, bye.

Maya: bye *runs off to the archery range*

Matt: *takes a arrow out of the quiver and shoots it at a target*

Maya: *come running up* hay, sorry I'm late.

Matt: its no problem.

Maya: *picks up a bow and some arrows* so you help Rose with her sword?

Matt: yep: Chiron asked me to. *shoots an arrow*

Maya: oh... so do you think that she might be a kid of Athena?

Matt: i don't know we will see tomorrow in the woods when we are playing.

Maya: oh... well what ever *shoots at a target*

Matt: hay do you have a plan fore the game?

Maya: no not yet me and Annabeth are going to plan before we go to bed.

Matt: okay well we need one.

Maya: I know.

Matt: well just don't want you to forget like last time. *shoots at a target*

Maya: i did NOT forget last time it just slipped mt mind.

Matt: yeah that's what i thought.

Maya: whats that suppose to mean?

Matt: nothing, hay do you know where Leo is?

Maya: yeah he's in his cabin. why?

Matt: i have to go ask I'm some thing. see you at dinner.

Maya: okay, bye.

Matt *walks over to the Hephaestus cabin and knocks on the door*

Leo: *opens the door* hay Matt.

Matt: hay do you think you can do some thing fore me?

Leo: um... yeah, what?

Matt: well, i have this...

Leo: this what?

Matt: a gun, and well i need bullets.

Leo: um... you have a gun?

Matt: yes.

Leo: and you want me to make you some bullets?

Matt: yeah, do you think you can?

Leo: um... yeah i can.

Matt: so will you?

Leo: yeah, i guess. but what size?

Matt: its a Colt 45.

LEo: okay i can see what i can do.

Matt: thanks man.

Leo: yeah, no problem.

Matt: *walks over to the Athena cabin and opens the door*

Annabeth: hay Matt, have you seen Maya?

Matt: yeah shes at the archery range.

Annabeth: okay thanks *leave cabin*

Matt: *goes over to bunk and sits on the flood and picks up a plank of wood that was in the floor and takes out a shoe box and opens it*

Matt:* takes out a gun and hold it fore a bit then puts it back in with his camp necklace and puts back under the floor* and goes up fore dinner*

Maya: *sees matt* hay Matt!

Matt: * gets in line next to her* what?

Maya: me and Annabeth have a plan.

Matt: okay so what is it?

Maya: i cant tell you now there are other people around.

Matt: what ever. * gets food and sits down*

Maya: so... why did you want to talk to Leo? Aphrodite

Matt: just talk.

Maya: okay. but i steal think Rose is a doghter of Athena.

Matt: oh yeah, about the game Chiron said that the Aphrodite cabin will be on are team to make it an even game.

Maya: what? but they don't do any thing.

Matt: well, some do.

Maya: like who?

Matt: there's Pipper and Lilly.

Maya: well that's only two people.

Matt: well, that two more then what we had.

Maya: i guess so.

Matt: what ever, *eats food*

Chiron: okay so, Capture the flag will go and like planed. and we have news there is going to be a quest to find Percy. the people going on the quest are Annabeth, Pipper, Leo, Jason, Matt, Maya, and Rose.

Matt: why is Rose going on the quest?

Chiron: because it will give her a chance to prove her self and get claimed.

Matt: okay. so...

Rose: * a bright light appended over her head, and a pitcher of an owl*

Maya: oh my gods, i was right.

Chiron: well then we know who's her parent is know. rose will you go join your brothers and sisters over at the Athena table.

Rose: okay. *goes to the Athena table*

Matt: well i'm going to bed *gets up and goes to the the Athena cabin*

Rose: whats his problem?

Maya: i don't know.

Rose: oh...

Maya: come on i will show you your bunk.

Rose: okay *goes to the Cabin*

Maya: *points to a bed over at the corner of the cabin* thats yours.

Rose: okay.

Maya: well good night.

Rose: *falls a sleep*

Maya: *turns off lights and goes to bed*


	5. looking fore the flag

**hay! this chapter is going to be supper long, or I might make it two chapters. well any way they are going to play some Capture the flag**.

* * *

Matt: *wakes up and wakes up every one else fore breakfast*

Maya: Matt! what are you doing it only 6 o'clock.

Matt: well breakfast is at 6:30. and if i did not wake you up, you would sleep through it and every one else would have to listen to you complain.

Maya: that's so not true!

Annabeth: yes it is.

Maya: hay!

Matt: told you.

Rose: *wakes up* what?

Matt: nothing. just get ready fore breakfast.

Rose: what ever.

Matt: okay then. well I'm going to go up now.

Annabeth: okay well will see you there.

Matt; okay. *leaves cabin*

Maya: i swear some time he gets on my nerves!

Annabeth: what? why?

Maya: because. he called me cranky if i don't eat Breakfast.

Annabeth: well...

Rose: um... yeah well im going to go up too. *leaves*

Annabeth: well me too. don't be late Maya.

Maya: okay.

Annabeth: *leaves too*

Maya: *gets ready then leaves to Breakfast*

Matt: standing in line to get food,*

Leo: *gets in line after Matt* hay.

Matt: hay dude.

Leo: i made them.

Matt: oh. sweet.

Leo: yeah i will drop them off before captcher the flag.

Matt: cool. thanks man.

Leo: no problem.

Matt: *gets food and goes to the Athena Table*

Annabeth and Rose: *sit down and start to eat*

Matt: hay wheres maya?

Annabeth: um... i don't know. she said she would be up soon.

Rose; she's over there in the line.

Matt: okay, so you guys ready?

Annabeth: when am i not?

Rose: ready fore what?

Matt: Capture the flag!

Annabeth: its like the biggest thing at camp.

Rose: oh...

Maya: *walks over and sits down* what did in miss?

Matt: not much.

Maya: okay

*every one eats*

Chiron: *stomps his huff* every one quiet! now just to let you know capture the flag is going to be in like a hour so get ready.

Matt: oh, crap i need to prates.

Maya: same here.

Matt: well see you guys later *gets up and leave to go to the archery range*

Maya: hay rose. do you want to go fight me?

Rose: um... i don't think...

Maya: came on yo need the practice!

Rose: okay *leaves with Maya*

Matt: * takes out bow and shoots at the target*

Leo: hay Matt! *running up with a box* hay here it is.

Matt: sweet! *takes the box*

Leo: hay i got to go see you on the field.

Matt: okay dude. *runs to the Athena cabin and goes in*

Annabeth: hay matt.

Matt: oh, hay what are you doing here?

Annabeth: getting ready. whats in the box?

Matt: nothing. *slides the box under him bunk*

Annabeth: okay, then well see you later *leaves cabin*

Matt: sits on the floor and puts the bullets in the other box under the floor*

Maya and Rose: *walk in*

Maya: hay Matt.

Matt: what? oh hi. *picks up armor of bunk and puts it no*

Maya: hay have you seen my armor?

Matt: yeah its in the closet.

Maya: okay *goes to closet*

Rose:*puts on her armor and sword strap* so... when does it start?

Matt: when the horn sounds.* puts sword strap and quiver and slides bow on back*

Maya*puts on armor* well im ready!

Matt: well we better go. *every one leaves to the woods*

Maya: hay Annabeth.

Rose: so whats are the teams?

Matt: Us, Ares, Aphrodite and Apollo.

Rose: thats not a lot of people.

Matt: we don't need any more.

Annabeth: hay Matt we are going to hold out at the stream. you, Maya, Rose, and Lilly from the Aphrodite cabin will go in and find the flag.

Maya: do we have to take Lilly?

Annabeth: yes. she is one of the best Aphrodite campers.

Matt: so how long until the horn souds?

Annabeth: five minutes.

Rose: where Lilly?

Maya: i don't know.

Lilly: *walks up in armor* ( that matches her shirt under it) so what do you want me to do?

Annabeth: go with Matt Maya and Rose when it starts.

Lilly: okay. *looks over at Matt*

Matt: so...

*horn blows*

Annabeth: guys go *runs to the front line*

Maya: okay *draws sword*

Rose: where do we look?

Matt: come on i think its on Zeus' fist. *walks on the outer side of the wood where there is no fighting*

Rose: its really quiet.

Lilly: yeah, some thing wrong.

Matt: no its fine just...

Conner and Travis: *jump out from behind a bush*

Maya: really?

Conner: what?

Maya: i was hopping fore a challenge.

Travis: hay! *attacks Maya*

Maya: *blocks and knocks him down*

Conner: hay only i can do that! *runs a Matt*

Matt: *trips him*

Lilly: what should we do with them?

Maya: tie them to a tree!

Matt: okay.

Maya: *ties them to a tree with vines*

Matt: well lets keep moving.

* * *

**okay. so I hope you like this chapter . Please post a comment.**


	6. The First Time Ever

**well sorry i stopped in the middle of a chapter.

* * *

**Maya: so do you know where the flag is or not?

Matt: what? yeah, its over near there base.

Rose: well i could of told you that.

Lilly: *giggles a little*

Maya: what if we split up?

Matt: okay. yeah, we can cover more ground that way.

Maya: me and Rose will go together and you and Lilly.

Rose: so what way should we go?

Matt: well me and Lilly are going north.

Maya: okay. so we will go west.

Lilly: wait. where is the base at?

Matt: well some where around here. i think.

Maya: yeah, what ever. *walks farther in the wood with Rose*

Matt: well, we better keep moving.

Lilly: okay.

Maya: i swear! i don't even know how Matt is the son of Athena!

Rose: what do you mean?

Maya: he can be so stupid some times.

Rose: yeah, i guess. but...

Maya: hey. did you here that?

Rose: hair what?

Maya: must of bean nothing.

Rose: right.

*both walk on a trap and fall in to ditch*

*Leo walk to the edge of the hole*

Leo: wow, i am good at traps!

Maya: LEO! WHAT THE HADES!

Leo: what?

Rose: let us out of here!

Leo: no. I'm good.

Maya: I swear to the gods when i get out of here i will...

*ground under Leo brakes of and he falls in to the hole*

Leo: man that hurt *rubs head*

Rose: ha!

* * *

**switching to Matt and Lilly.**

**

* * *

**Lilly: so you never told me how you got to camp.

Matt: yeah, i don't like to talk about it.

Lilly: but one day you just where laying on the beach and...

Matt: Lilly. can you please stop. i don't want to talk about it.

Lilly: okay *looks down at her feet*

Matt: *stops really fast*

Lilly: what, what is it?

Matt: the flag *points at the of a hill*

Lilly: what are we going to do?

Matt: i am going to make a diversion. when the guards come for me you run ad get the flag.

Lilly: okay.

Matt:* runs out in to the clearing* HAY OVER HERE! *lifts bow and shoots an arrow at the one guard*

Guard 1: what the fuck?

Guard 2: well lest go get him!

Guards: *run down the hill at Matt*

Matt: *turns and runs in to the woods*

Lilly: *runs up the hill and grabs the flag and runs in to the woods*

Matt: *sees a hole in the ground and runs toured it*

Guards: *run after him*

Matt:* jumps over the hole in the ground*

Guards: *don't see the hole and fall in it*

Leo*gets crushed by one of the Guards*

Maya: what the Hades?

Leo: *laying on the ground* hay get off me!

Guard 1: *stands up and helps him up* sorry

_* A horn blows and there is cheering*_

Maya: i think the game is over.

Leo: really? what made you think that?

* they get out of the hole and walk over to camp fire where a group of people are lifting Lilly on there solders*

Maya: what the Hades?

Matt: *walks over* yeah see got the flag.

Maya: by her self?

Matt: no i helped.

Maya: i can't beleave you.

Matt: why? what did i do?

Maya: you let her get the flag.

Matt: so. its like the first time ever there cabin got it. just be happy for them.

Maya: oh my... never mind. I'm going to bed. *walks to the cabins*

Rose: wow, she is really mean.

Matt: yeah, well she's just mad that are cabin did not get the flag.

Rose: oh, well I'm going to bed too.

Matt: yeah i think i will too.

Matt and Rose: *go to the cabins*


	7. It starts

**Sorry i did not upload a new chapter. It's bean nice where i live so i have bean out side. (not spending a lot of time on the computer)  


* * *

***Matt,Maya, and Rose go to breakfast and get food and sit down*

Chiron: every one we have some news.

Everyone:* Looks up from there food*

Chiron: Leo has finished the boat. and the quest of the giants will start.

Annabeth: *stands up* we have to go NOW!

Chiron: yes, yes. but who will go?

Annabeth: ME, Leo, Jason, and Piper.

Chiron: yes, but what about the rest?

Annabeth: what do you mean the rest?

Chiron: the other three.

Annabeth: other three?

Chiron: there should be seven.

Annabeth: what if we take *looks around* Matt and Maya?

Chiron: why them?

Annabeth: there good fighters.

Chiron: okay, but the last one?

Rose: *stands up* what about me?

Chiron: no you must stay and train.

Rose: please. let me prove my self.

Chiron: fine. you guys better go pack you ride leaves at noon.

*breakfast ends and Annabeth and ever one goes to there cabins*

* * *

**At the Athena cabin**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth: so what are you guys packing?

Matt: my sword, quiver, bow, armor, close, and some other thing.

Maya: sword, armor and what ever i need.

Rose: sword stuff like that.

Annabeth: okay well see you guys on the ship.

Maya: hey wait up i will go with you I'm done.

Rose: me too.

Maya, Annabeth, and Rose: *go to the ship*

Matt: *wait intill they are gone and slips the gun in to his bag then leaves the cabin*

Maya: *walks on to the ship* wow! this place is huge!

Leo: i know.

Rose: Hi Leo.

Leo: um hi Rose.

Leo: do you guys mind if you share a room?

Rose and Maya: no.

Leo: okay your room is #7.

Rose and Maya: *go to there room*

Matt:*walks on to the deck* wow, it looks like the ...

Leo: like the what?

Matt: never mind. hey what room am i in?

Leo: #6. there are two bed. when we get Percy he will bunk with you.

Matt: hey what are some of the extra room?

Leo: well there is the Archery room, mess hall, training room, game room, hot tub/ pool room, kitchen, storage room, sky deck and command room.

Matt: big ship, is there an armory?

Leo: yes it is in you closet.

Matt: sweet. what about a library?

Leo: Rose's and Maya's room.

Matt: cool talk to you later. *goes to room and unpacks and put the gun in the desk next to the bed*

Leo: *goes to the command room*

Matt: *goes to sky deck*

Lilly: *run up to Matt and hugs him* good luck on you quest.

Matt: thanks we need all the luck we can get.

Lilly: i just wanted to say good bye before you leave.

Matt: yeah thanks. hey can you hold on to some thing for me?

Lilly: yeah?

Matt: *takes off camp necklace and puts in in Lilly's hand*

Lilly: you camp Necklace? why?

Matt: you know jest in case i don't come back.

Lilly: but, but you are going to come back.

Leo: (over loud speaker) we are about to take off.

Matt: you better go see you soon.

Lilly: okay *runs of the bout and waves good bye from the shore*

Matt: *watches untill the camp is out of site and goes to the mess hall*

Maya: *sees Matt enter the room* Hey Matt.

Matt: hey.

Maya: so what up with you and Lilly?

Matt: what do you mean? *blushing*

Maya: i saw you talk to her.

Matt: so she was saying good bye.

Maya: shore what ever.

Matt: *gets food and sits down next to Rose at a table*

Rose: *sees matt not wearing his necklace* hey where is you necklace?

Matt: left at camp.

Rose: oh *starts to eat*

Maya: *walks over* no he gave it to Lilly.

Rose: thats so sweet!

Matt: what ever.

Rose: did you kiss her?

Matt: what? no

Maya: he's a chicken.

Matt: what ever im going to bed *goes to his room and falls a sleep*

Maya: whats his problem?

Rose: you made fun of him.

Maya: so.

Rose: never mind im going to bed too.

Maya: hey wait for me.

Maya and Rose:* go to bed*


	8. The Past

**Okay. so in this chapter you get to read about Matt's past.**

* * *

**Matt:*sleeping in his room, and goes in to a dream***

_Dylan: hey Matt!_

_Matt: yeah?_

_Dylan: Luke wants us to go to the third floor to petrol the area._

_Matt: why?_

_Dylan: i don't know I'm not him._

_Matt: okay, lets go._

_Dylan and Matt: *go to the third floor of the ship* _

_Matt: why do you think he wants us here?_

_Dylan: all i know is that the spy at there camp said there was going to be an attack on the ship._

_Matt: so why are we here?_

_Dylan: like i said be for I do not know._

_Matt: right then. *takes out sword and starts to clean it*_

_Dylan: hey who is that with the gym bag?_

_Matt: i don't know?_

_Dylan: *over to the guy with the bag* hey who are you?_

_?: I'm new here._

_Dylan: really? i did not here any thing about a new guy._

_?: no really i am new here._

_Dylan: shore you are. Hey Matt come here._

_Matt: yeah?_

_Dylan: do you know any thing about a new guy?_

_Matt: no._

_?: well in that case *turns and runs*_

_Dylan: What the?_

_Matt: i got him. *takes out bow and shoots and arrow at his leg*_

_?: *falls in pain*_

_ships speakers: WE HAVE TWO ENEMIES ON THE BOAT GET THEM AT ANY COST! LUKE WANTS THEM ON THE SKY DECK!_

_Matt: Dylan get the bag, i will get him. *brags the guy to the sky deck*_

_Dylan: *gets the bag*_

_Matt: *walks on to the sky deck and sees Luke fighting with a some kid then the he ups over the side of the boat and the boat blows up*_

_Matt: *laying on a beach some where*_

_?: need a ride?_

_Matt: wh...what? who are you?_

_?: no need for names you will know soon._

_Matt: *blacks out and wakes up in a room of the big house at camp h_alf blood*

Matt: *wakes up* what? oh it was jest a dream.

* * *

**yeah i have not written in a bit because i had writers block. but know its gone. **_  
_


End file.
